


Siempre mejores amigos

by Earth_To_Felix



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_To_Felix/pseuds/Earth_To_Felix
Summary: Es una tarea lmao, pls ignore





	Siempre mejores amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi maestra de español](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+maestra+de+espa%C3%B1ol).



> Just ignore this pls, is a homework

-¡Cuidado, ahí vienen!- Dijo un pequeño niño que jugaba en su habitación.- ¡Toma esto!- decía apuntando hacia la nada con una espada de juguete, fingía ser un pirata. Eran él y su mejor amigo, quien gritaba de igual manera. Todo eran risas y diversión hasta que entró la madre del pequeño, sonriéndole.

-Kodey, hijo, la comida está lista. -Dijo aquella hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio al igual que el niño. El menor volteó a ver a su amigo, ambos sonrieron y fueron a comer.

La comida estaba deliciosa, ensalada, pollo, arroz. Hablaban en la mesa de lo que se les ocurriera. Solo eran ellos tres por el momento, Kodey, su madre Noelle y su mejor amigo Liam. El padre de Kodey solía viajar mucho por su trabajo, aunque siempre trataba de hacer tiempo para estar con su querida familia.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kodey le preguntó a su madre si podían ir a jugar afuera, a lo que ella le dijo que sí pero con cuidado. Le sonrió a su amigo y ambos fueron, dejando a su madre algo confundida, aunque ya algo usual que esto ocurriera, lo dejó así.  
Ambos niños se encontraban afuera, en el patio delantero. Se divertían mucho.

-¡Kodey, atrapa!- Exclamó Liam mientras le tiraba aquella pelota al rubio, quien la atrapó al instante. Las risas se hicieron presentes. Las personas que pasaban ahí les miraban algo confundidos, pero en fin, solo eran niños, ¿verdad?  
Pronto se hizo de noche, Liam debía irse. Se despidieron y finalmente Kodey se fue a dormir, tristemente no salió como esperaba. No durmió bien esa noche, daba muchas vueltas en la cama, tenía una pesadilla. Se levantó de repente, llorando, mas no fue con su madre como cualquier otro niño hubiera hecho. Se quedó ahí, sentado en la oscuridad, con miedo, ¿qué habrá soñado que lo alteró tanto? Recapitulemos, en su sueño todo estaba oscuro, y él solo caminaba por ahí completamente solo, hacía frío, muchísimo frío. se podía ver que estaba caminando, mas no era un paso veloz. Un ruido se hizo presente, parecía un grito. Cubrió sus oídos hasta que este cesó. Unas voces se hicieron presentes y no sabía lo que decían pero aquellas voces le parecían conocidas, en algún lugar las había escuchado.  
Kodey se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que había pasado, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, fue mucho para un pequeño. Rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas, de pies a cabeza. Inhaló y exhaló, ya estaba seguro ¿pero que le aseguraba que eso no volvería a pasar? No podía aguantarlo, no quería.

Llegó el siguiente día, el pequeño había logrado conciliar el sueño. Una mano lo despertó, era Liam, siempre estaba ahí desde muy de mañana, le alegraba pues al menos tenía compañía, al ser hijo único no tenía con quien estar mas que su madre, bueno, estaba esperando un hermano menor, pero tardaría mucho, para ese entonces quizá ya no se divertiría con él como lo hace ahora con el castaño; su mejor amigo. Sonrió al verle y le dijo que le esperase abajo, pues tenía que vestirse. Liam aprovechó para ir afuera, al patio trasero, para esperar a Kodey. Algo le llamó la atención, un a parte de la cerca estaba levantada, como si alguien la hubiese roto, dejando un espacio para que pasara. El castaño, luego de asegurarse de que nadie le estuviese viendo, entró a aquel lugar. Luego de explorar un poco encontró una caja y al abrirla había algo, un peluche de un conejo con un collar con un dije en forma de luna. Se confundió un poco pues no lograba entender que hacía eso en ese lugar, pero lo ignoró y regresó al patio trasero donde, luego de unos pocos minutos llegó finalmente Kodey. Liam no dudó en enseñárselo.

-¿Donde estaba?- Preguntó el rubio, confundido. Sentía que ese collar lo había visto antes, ¿pero en dónde?

-¡Estaba al otro lado de la cerca, dentro de esta caja!- Le respondió el castaño. Ambos miraron nuevamente a aquella caja.

-¿Quién dejaría esto afuera?- Preguntó- para si mismo Kodey, a lo que Liam simplemente se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole "no tengo idea."- No hay que decirle a mamá, se va a volver loca diciendo que no debemos agarrar esas cosas o algo así.

-Sería lo mejor.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, para mirarle nuevamente sonriendo.- ¡Vamos a jugar!- Exclamó y así lo hicieron. 

El día pasó muy rápido, Kodey ya estaba en cama, tenía lo que le había dado Liam a un lado de la cama, en el suelo. Algo no andaba bien, al ver a aquel muñeco sentía que algo andaba mal, que algo iba a suceder. Y aquel collar... no estaba seguro, simplemente no sentía que debería tenerlo. Aún así se fue a dormir, estaba cansado y jugó todo el día, ya saben, tenía que aprovechar el fin de semana antes de regresar a clases. Finalmente se dispuso a dormir. Nuevamente las pesadillas se hicieron presente. Despertó nuevamente asustado. Al mirar hacia donde había dejado las cosas notó que aquel muñeco estaba ligeramente fuera de posición, quizá era su mente jugándole una broma, estaba cansado, de seguro era eso. 

Los días pasaban, Kodey no lograba conciliar el sueño seguido, escuchaba ruidos, se movían cosas, sentía que las luces se apagaban y encendían. No lo logró aguantar y finalmente le contó a su madre todo, mas nunca le mencionó que fue Liam quien lo encontró.  
Su madre le decía que de seguro eran pesadillas, solo pesadillas. El niño lo negó, sabía que era algo más, pero se resignó a hacerle caso a su madre.

Otra noche más, esta vez no iba a dormir. Escuchó un ruido en su ventana, era Liam, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Salió de su casa con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido. Estuvieron hablando, Liam compartió sus experiencias, al parecer también le habían sucedido cosas. Sabían que tenían que deshacerse de aquellos objetos que tanto mal les habían traído. ¿Cómo? ¿Quemándolos? ¿Enterrándolos? Dios, ¿en qué se habían metido? 

Fueron a recoger las cosas, tenían pensado quemarlas donde las encontraron. Noelle que ya estaba sospechando algo se levantó y decidió seguir a los niños. Ambos abrieron un agujero en el suelo y metieron ahí los objetos, Kodey fue quien encendió el fósforo y lo tiró. Algo le pasaba a Liam, cayó al suelo, agarrándose el estómago, le dolía mucho.

-¡Liam!- exclamó el rubio al ver a su amigo en el suelo, sufriendo.

-Kodey...-habló suavemente- me duele.

El fuego se expandía, Noelle llegó y tomó a su hijo, dejando al otro pequeño detrás. 

-¡Mamá! ¡Liam!- Exclamó asustado, llorando, ¿iba a dejar a su mejor amigo?- ¡Mamá no podemos dejarlo!

-¡Kodey, date cuenta que no hay nadie ahí!- Le gritó su madre. ¿No había nadie? Pero él estaba ahí...- ¡Kodey, nunca hubo un Liam, ¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Era tu imaginación!

Todo tenía sentido, las miradas raras de las personas cuando les decía que hablaba con Liam, le hablaba a la nada, un fantasma. Rompió en llanto, su mejor amigo... ahora se había ido, quizá para siempre. ¿Habría cambiado algo si no hubiese encontrado aquellos objetos? ¿Eso en cierta manera era lo que ataba al castaño a la tierra? ¿A su lado? Ahora estaba solo, totalmente solo. El fuego se expandía, al ver de nuevo hacia atrás ya se había ido, Liam se había ido.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

Los años pasaron, Kodey ya estaba casi olvidándose de Liam. Iba caminando junto a su hermano menor, un pequeño de ojos verdes como los suyos y un hermoso cabello café como el de su padre. El pequeño niño iba tarareando una canción, mas solo el ritmo. Al encontrarse con un palo lo usó para jugar.

-Kodey, mira atrás!- Exclamó llamando la atención de su hermano mayor. - ¡Soy un pirata!-Exclamó. Kodey se quedó quieto. Un recuerdo pasó por su mente, era como ver a su mejor amigo a través de su hermanito. Hace años se habían hecho una promesa, "siempre mejores amigos", le alegraba que esta pudiera cumplirse finalmente.


End file.
